The Secret Valentine
by rachgreengeller
Summary: A stand alone RR valentines story..Fifteen year old Ross Geller gives a valentine to the woman of his dreams..


Here is my valentine for R/R…it takes place around the early eighties. Ross just realized he is in love with Rachel…but he is to shy to tell her that he loves her.. He is 15...she is 13.…

These characters are the property of Bright Kaufmann, and Crane Productions in cooperation with Warner Brothers

He walked through the aisles of the card shop. None of them seemed perfect for what he wanted them for.. Valentines Day, the one day of the year for declaring ones love. He wasn't quite sure if he really wanted to do this. But if this is the day for declaring your love for someone, then he had to.

The music playing in the store was familiar. He could hear Madonna singing

_that's why i 'm crazy for you_

_touch me once and i know its true_

_you'll feel it in my kiss_

_i'm crazy for you_..

Crazy for you. That's what he was alright. He closed his eyes and he could picture that golden hair and those blue eyes. To her and the rest of the world, her nose was the flaw on her face. On her it just looked precious. Many times he would stand by her locker and just stare at her in her bright red cheerleading sweater.

When he saw that sweater , he had many thoughts of what was underneath it. The kind of thoughts a young fifteen year old boy would have. Looking through his father's stolen Playboys, he saw naked women and their breasts. Was hers like that? Oh for a woman like that to like him would be a dream. All she could see was this tall, awkward geek , who just happened to the brother of her best friend.

He saw the perfect valentine. It had a white background with a red heart and the heart was covered with glitter. He thought she would like that because she seemed to like clothes and cars and jewels. She probably would have the perfect boyfriend who would give her all this.

He hoped so bad that he could see her with him, but that was just an impossible dream.

Paying for the valentine, he took the bag and walked down the street a little further. The cold wind was drifting up from the Atlantic into the small Long Island town. Such a sheltered life they led, only about an hour away from the bustling streets of Manhattan. Sometimes he wondered about New York. Would he be a carefree bachelor or would he just choose to stay in Long Island, settle down get married , and raise a family? But then again he had a long time , he was only fifteen.

"May I help you?" the sweet elderly lady said.

"Yes I would like one perfect rose for this girl." he shyly said.

The lady smiled at the shyness this teenage boy had for this girl . It was obvious he cared about her very much. She took extra special care to pull out the most perfect rose she could.

"What color son?" she asked.

"Does it make a difference?" he asked. Usually a very bright student , he wasn't that smart when it came to love.

"Well a yellow rose is friendship. A pink one is I care for you. And a red one is passion." she smiled.

"Well she is a friend, kind of," he said.

The lady pulled a yellow rose.

"But wait, I really like her , no love her. Make it red." he said.

"A red one for a beautiful lady, " she smiled.

Handing him the rose , he headed back to his house. His mother stood downstairs as she was mixing a chocolate cake for dinner.

"Hi sweety." she said.

"Hi Mom, anyone else home?" he asked. He was hoping that his sister wouldn't be there.

"I guess Monica's upstairs." she sighed. "You might as well say that I am making this cake for her, so I will cut you a piece and put it aside for my genius." his mother so loved him ,even better than his sister.

"Is she alone?" he asked.

"Yes ." Judy wondered why her son would ask that.

Ross went up the stairs very fast. This had to get done and the last thing he wanted was to be caught by his thirteen year old sister.

"Hello loser." Monica said as she stuffed some chips in her mouth.

"Hey there fatso." he yelled.

Ross went to his room and closed the door. He went to his desk and took out a pen.

It was the next day and Ross got up and went to school early. He saw her locker and put the rose and the card on the locker with tape.

Rachel walked up to the locker and saw the flower in its paper. She saw the envelope by it with her name on it. Always the romantic, she eagerly opened the envelope and pulled out the card. The heart sparkled .

She opened the card and read it's contents. She held the card to her heart. Opening the paper, she smelled the perfect red rose. It was going to be a valentines she would never forget. Excitedly, she ran to Monica.

"Mon, look!' Rachel screamed. "I got this beautiful card and this flower for Valentines Day."

Monica grabbed the card from her friend and read it. "Wow, this is so cool , almost like a movie."

"I know my mysterious lover." sighed Rachel.

"Do you know who left it there?" Monica said.

"No clue, it is just signed your secret valentine." Rachel said. "I bet its either Pete Carney or Billy Dreskin."

"Maybe it's Chip Matthews." sighed Monica.

"Maybe , whoever it is he must like me an awful lot." Rachel sighed.

"Maybe this is the man of your dreams." Monica said.

"Maybe." Rachel said. "Come on, we have homeroom." she said as her and Monica left the hallway.

He just stood there and watched as the exchange went on between the two friends. He just savored the fact that the girl of his dreams was fantasizing about this secret lover. She would die if she knew it was him.

"Someday Rachel Green, someday." he smiled .

"Mr. Geller the bell has rung. Time for homeroom." the principal said. He climbed the stairs to homeroom. Looking back , he could still see her as she walked down the hall.

"Someday Rachel."


End file.
